


Je te promets...

by Cinevorous



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, lexark, lexarke - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinevorous/pseuds/Cinevorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction One-Shot Lexark : Pendant une sortie pour chasser du zombie, Alicia et Elyza se retrouvent seules... Est-ce l'occasion de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je te promets...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Always Follow You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201889) by elominnie. 



> Si vous avez atterrit ici c'est que vous devez connaître le ship « Lexark », mais un petit rappel pour faire court. Après la mort de Lexa (pardon…) dans The 100, les fans se sont concentré sur le personnage de Alicia dans Fear The Walking Dead (spin off de The Walking Dead) interprété par Alycia Debnam Carey. Son personnage dans Fear se nomme Alicia Clark. Les fans ont donc inventé le personnage de Elyza Lex (qui serait interprété par Eliza Taylor qui joue Clarke dans The 100). Pour certains Alicia et Elyza sont des réincarnations de Lexa et Clarke, pour moi, en tous cas dans cette fiction, ce sont juste deux personnages qui ne s'étaient jamais rencontré avant l'apocalypse zombie.
> 
> Cet OS m'a été inspiré par la fanfiction crossover de elominnie « I'll Always Follow You » , publiée sur Fanfiction.net. Je vous laisse aller la lire, elle est géniale ! (en plus elle fait intervenir plusieurs persos de séries différentes, c'est assez cool !).
> 
> Pour vous faire un bref résumé, Alicia et sa famille ont été recueilli par les membres du camp battit par Elyza. Elyza fait partit du groupe des chasseurs du camp et y a tout de suite intégré Alicia. Mon récit se situe un mois après leur arrivé au camp et est du point de vue de Alicia. J'ai tout remanié à ma sauce.
> 
> Enjoy !

        Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois que ma famille et moi avions rejoint le camp tenu par Elyza. Elle avait bâti le camp avant l'arrivée des zombies et y avaient refugié un grand nombre de personnes qui petit à petit l'avaient considéré comme leur chef. Ce camp était une vraie petite société, chaque membre été assigné à une tâche pour que chacun survive. J'avais intégré l'équipe de chasseurs. Nous sortions pour repousser les zombies s'aventurant trop proche du périmètre de sécurité. Nous allions parfois plus loin à la recherche d'éventuelles hordes pour les détourner si elles se dirigeaient vers le camp. Si en chemin nous tombions sur des vivres, nous les ramenions. Certaines de nos sorties pouvaient durer plusieurs jours, nous avions acquis l'habilité à nous trouver les meilleurs refuges pour passer la nuit.

        Ce matin nous étions partis, avec un groupe de huit personnes, dont Elyza qui ouvrait la marche, pour trois jours de recherche. De nouveaux arrivant avaient débarqué la veille et nous avaient parlé d'une horde qu'ils fuyaient. Sur leurs indications nous étions donc parti dans sa direction pour en jauger la dangerosité.

        Nous marchions assez éparpillés, en silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention. J'étais juste derrière Elyza, j'avais envie de marcher à ses côtés mais je n'osai pas. Nous nous étions un peu rapproché durant ce mois, mais elle me plaisait et, ce faisant, j'avais beaucoup de mal à aller vers elle. J'avais peur de perdre mes moyens, de ne plus savoir quoi dire et d'être ennuyante. Avant l'apocalypse je trouvais toujours un sujet sur lequel discuter lorsque je rencontrais quelqu'un, mais maintenant que l'Homme était revenu à un stade assez primaire, j'avais perdu tous mes sujets de conversations. Plus de séries sur lesquelles débattre… Alors je restai derrière elle, regardant ses cheveux valser sur ses épaules, en attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

        Au bout de deux heures de marche nous nous arrêtâmes pour faire une pause. Habituellement nous marchions plus longtemps, mais il commençait à faire particulièrement chaud, il était plus prudent de faire plus de pauses pour éviter tout malaise. Un tronc d'arbre barrait la route et je décidai de m'y asseoir en sa partie la plus basse. Un des membres de l'équipe fit tourner une bouteille d'eau. Elyza but une grande gorgée et s'approcha de moi pour me tendre la bouteille. Je l'attrapai et n'avalai que très peu d'eau avant de tendre l'objet à la leader.

\- Tu devrais boire plus Alicia, le soleil tape dur.

\- J'ai pas très soiffe…

\- Ce serait bête que tu tombes dans les vapes mmh ? me dit-elle avec un sourire protecteur.

         Elle avait raison, je fis la moue et bus une plus grande gorgée. Elle rit lorsque je lui tendis de la bouteille, je souris avec elle. Elyza but de nouveau avant de faire passer l'eau et de revenir s'asseoir près de moi.

\- Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle avec une douceur certaine dans la voix.

\- Oui, enfin sans prendre en compte ce monde rempli de rodeurs, oui, ça va, pourquoi ?

        Elle me sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- T'as l'air un peu morose depuis qu'on est parti.

\- Tu marches en tête, comment tu peux voir ça ?

\- Il y a certaines choses qu'on sent, tout simplement.

        Mon cœur s'emballa.

\- Je, euh… Non, c'est juste que… J'avais envie de marcher devant avec toi mais que je n'ai pas osé oser.

\- Osé oser ? releva-t-elle amusée.

\- C'est plus fort que « je n'ai pas osé », c'est que j'ai même eu peur d'oser quoi, enfin, je sais pas comment expliquer ça… dis-je en commençant à rougir en me sentant stupide.

\- Ah ah, si, si je comprends ! C'est dommage, c'est toujours cool d'avoir de la compagnie, même si on évite de parler, juste de marcher à tes côtés, ça peut être sympas…

        Mon regard se dirigea vers sa main qui se posa sur la mienne. Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mieux, mon estomac se serra. J'allais nouer mes doigts avec les siens lorsque des bruits dans les fourrés nous interpellèrent. Elyza se leva précipitamment, je fis de même et tout le monde se mit aux aguets, regardant en direction des arbres. Un homme, essoufflé, sorti en courant de derrière les branches.

\- Y'en a une vingtaine derrière moi ! cria-t-il.

        Il continua sa course jusqu'au tronc d'arbre et s'y reposa pour reprendre son souffle. Un membre de l'équipe alla s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui proposa de l'eau. La troupe de rodeurs ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et à sortir également de derrière les branchages.

\- Mettez-vous en formation ! cria Elyza.

        Tout le monde prit la place qu'il connaissait, je me mis à la droite d'Elyza et brandi mon épée. Nous nous occupâmes des premiers rodeurs avec une certaine facilité. Mais il en venait de plus en plus et nous dûment redouble d'effort. Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Je me retournai instinctivement, l'homme de toute à l'heure avait tirer dans le tas.

\- Mais t'es malade ! hurla Elyza, tu veux en rameuter plus ou quoi ? Et puis t'aurai pu nous tirer dessus vu comme tu m'as l'air doué !

        En effet, il n'avait touché aucun rodeur…

\- Lâche cette arme putain !

        Un rodeur percuta mon épaule, je me reconcentrai sur eux et nous continuâmes à les attaquer. L'homme tira un nouveau coup de feu.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Elyza en nous laissant les rodeurs pour aller attraper l'arme de l'intrus.

        Je ne voyais la scène que d'un œil, occupée à sauver ma vie et celle de mes compagnons. Nous avions déjà descendu la moitié des rodeurs, mais nous devions nous dépêcher de finir avant que d'autres arrivent, attirés par les bruits.

        Elyza fonça sur l'homme qui refusait de lui donner son arme. Elle lui immobilisa le bras mais il se débattait. Un coup parti tout seul… Je sentis une douleur sourde m'attaquer la cuisse gauche. J'hurlai sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et m'écroulai à genoux.

\- Alicia ! cria Elyza en assommant l'homme pour lui prendre définitivement son arme.

        J'avais la tête qui tournait et je voyais de nouveaux rodeurs foncer sur nous. Elyza arriva à ma hauteur et s'accroupie devant moi. Elle mit ses mains sur mon visage pour me relever la tête.

\- Ça va ?

        Je n'arrivai pas à répondre, la douleur me déchirait la cuisse, je sentais mes forces diminuer.

\- Occupez-vous des rodeurs, ordonna-t-elle à ses troupes, je l'éloigne vite d'ici pour la soigner !

\- Si on se perd de vue, dit une des femmes de l'équipe, retournez au camp le plus vite possible !

        Elyza acquiesça et m'aida à me relever. Il m'était quasiment impossible de marcher. Elle dû presque me traîner sur une bonne cinquantaine de mètre pour nous éloigner de la menace zombie. Elle me lâcha et m'aida à m'asseoir, puis elle retira sa chemise et en déchira une manche. Elle fit un garrot au-dessus de ma blessure pour essayer de stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Ça va aller Alicia, je vais prendre soin de toi.

        Elle avait l'air stressé en disant ça, pourtant, je lui faisais confiance. Nous nous retournâmes vers le groupe de rodeurs, ils étaient trop nombreux.

\- Reste-là, je vais les aider.

        Je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je la regardai courir dans la direction des nôtres. Sa machette écrabouilla le crâne d'une créature qui se jetai sur un membre de l'équipe. Ils tuaient un bon nombre de rodeurs mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il en arrivait toujours plus. Une première personne se fit dévorer. Une femme cria, un homme l'en empêcha et ils se firent dévorer tous les deux. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre.

\- Repliez-vous ! hurla Elyza, vite !

        Elyza se défendit du mieux qu'elle put pour s'extraire des rodeurs qui l'entouraient et se précipita vers moi. Trois rodeurs se jetèrent en même temps sur une quatrième vicitme. Elyza l'entendit hurler et crispa son visage avant de se jeter à genoux devant moi. Elle passa son bras derrière mon épaule pour m'aider à me remettre debout.

\- Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, dit-elle, mais il va falloir que tu ailles le plus vite possible.

\- Je vais essayer…

        Un autre hurlement nous fit nous retourner, les deux membres restant de l'équipe se firent dévorer, et bientôt la meute se jeta sur l'homme au flingue qui était toujours inconscient.

\- Allez, on y va, dit Elyza avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

        J'essayai de suivre le rythme mais ma jambe me brûlait à chaque pas. Heureusement que ces choses ne pouvaient pas courir. Nous nous retournions de temps en temps pour voir leur avancée. Ils nous suivaient mais nous arrivions à les distancer.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un abri, dit Elyza, tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher jusqu'au camp, et puis faudrait pas qu'on les ramène là-bas...

        J'étais tout à fait d'accord, mais mon mal aise ne me permit pas de lui répondre. Au bout de dix minutes de presque course, nous les avions totalement semé. Nous décidâmes de ne pas rester sur la route et de nous enfoncer dans la forêt. Nous avions repris un rythme de croisière normal.

\- Ça va ta jambe ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un abri, il va bien falloir…

         Elle me fit un sourire crispé de compassion.

\- T'aurais de l'eau ? demandai-je, faible.

\- T'as soiffe maintenant ? dit-elle ironiquement.

        Cela me fit sourire malgré moi.

\- Heureusement que j'avais toujours mon sac sur mon dos…

        Nous nous stoppâmes et elle sortit une bouteille aux trois quart vide.

\- Il reste que ça ?

\- Non, j'ai encore un litre dans mon sac, mais un litre c'est pas énorme… Enfin, finit cette bouteille, on économisera l'autre, t'as besoin de t'hydrater.

        Je pris la bouteille et bus d'une traite, en faisant couler sur mon t-shirt par inadvertance. Je refermai la bouteille lorsque je l'eus fini. Elyza me la prit des mains et la remit dans son sac.

\- Une bouteille vide peut toujours servir !... Tiens.

        Elle me tendit une barre protéinée.

\- Il faut que tu prennes des forces, et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim !

\- J'aurais pas osé ! dis-je en souriant.

        Une douleur soudaine me traversa tout le corps, crispant mon sourire. Je rassurai Elyza pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas et mangeai la barre. Nous finîmes par repartir. J'allais un peu mieux mais ma tête tournait toujours et ma cuisse me tirait. Nous marchâmes une bonne trentaine de minutes, peut-être moins, le temps me paraissait long à cause de la douleur, avant de tomber sur une cabane abandonnée. Je croyais rêver, c'était le refuge parfait ! Elyza me laissa appuyée contre un arbre pour partir en reconnaissance. Elle frappa à la porte pour réveiller d'éventuels rodeurs, ou tout simplement faire sortir un humain qui s'y trouverait. Aucun bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte sans problème et pénétra dans la cabane pour en ressortir quelques secondes après.

\- C'est clean ! Par contre, c'est pas grand… Enfin, ça suffira pour le moment.

        Elle vint me chercher et m'aida à pénétrer dans l'abri. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce entourée d'étagères vide. Cela ressemblait à une cabane de chasseur, tous les fusils avaient été retirés de leurs emplacements. Elle m'aida à m'asseoir en m'adossant contre un des murs. Elle fit une boule avec le reste de sa chemise et la plaça sous ma cuisse pour la surélever.

\- Ça empêchera le sang d'affluer trop vers la blessure, par contre tu risques d'avoir des fourmis dans le pied…

\- Merci…

\- Normal, je vais pas te laisser comme ça !

        Elle me sourit et se leva. Elle avait repéré un coffre dans le font sombre de la pièce, visiblement seul meuble présent. Elle réussit à l'ouvrir après avoir défoncé le cadenas rouillé à coup de machette.

\- Mais c'est parfait ça ! dit Elyza en sortant des couvertures du coffre, au moins si on doit passer la nuit ici on ne mourra pas de froid… Les journées sont chaudes mais les nuits glaciales.

        Elle retourna fouiner.

\- Bon, ya pas de désinfectant ni de fil, fallait pas trop rêver… par contre avec ce réchaud on va pouvoir faire des flammes pour allumer un feu et y voir plus clair !

\- Attend, du fil ?

\- Il va falloir qu'on te retire cette balle et qu'on referme la blessure…

\- Mon dieu…

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Et tu sais faire ça ?

\- Recoudre, non, mais de toute façon on n'a pas de fil mmh ?

\- Et retirer la balle ?

\- Je l'ai déjà fait une fois…

\- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution de toute façon…

\- Oui, malheureusement…

        Elle ferma le coffre et posa le réchaud au sol. Il avait toujours du gaz et des flammes bleus jaillirent. Elle l'éteignit aussitôt.

\- Je vais chercher quelques branches, je reviens, hurle s'il y a un problème !

        Je fis oui de la tête et elle courut dehors.

        Le silence qui régnait me fit tourner la tête. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer d'arrêter la sensation, et je me sentis partir. Mon corps fut englobé dans un espèce de rêve sans fin.

…

\- Licia… Alicia… Alicia !

        Je me réveillai doucement.

\- Mon dieu… dit Elyza avec une voix tremblante, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu...

        Elle me prit dans ses bras.

\- Me fait plus jamais ça !

\- P-pardon, j'avais le tournis, alors j'ai fermé les yeux…

        Elle me lâcha et secoua la tête.

\- T'excuses pas, le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien.

        Elle déposa sa main sur mon front.

\- Mmh tu commences à avoir de la fièvre… Il faut vraiment que je retire la balle…

        Elle se leva, regroupa les branches qu'elle avait trouvé en un cercle incertain. Elle alluma le réchaud et passa une branche dans les flammes. Elle prit feu et Elyza la balança dans le cercle de branches. Bientôt un feu apaisant illumina la pièce.

\- Il faisait déjà assez chaud comme ça non ? essayai-je de plaisanter.

\- M'en parle pas, je suis littéralement en train de me dessécher… mais il vaut mieux que je fasse ça avec de la lumière…

\- Pas très rassurant ce que tu me dis là…

\- Mais non t'en fait pas !

        Elle fit semblant de retrousser des manches inexistantes, puisqu'elle était en débardeur, et se posa en tailleur à côté de moi.

\- Mmh, il… il va falloir retirer ton pantalon…

\- Euh, je… je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de faire ça…

\- Je vais t'aider, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

        Je déboutonnai moi-même la braguette.

\- Je ferme les yeux si tu veux !

\- De toute façon tu vas devoir les ouvrir quand tu me charcuteras…

\- Soit…

\- C'est toi, alors, c'est pas grave…

        Je rougies en disant cela et je la vis rougir aussi légèrement. Elle se mit à califourchon au-dessus de moi et retira le garrot. Elle attrapa mon pantalon au niveau de ma taille. J'essayai de soulever mes fesses et elle fit glisser le vêtement. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ma blessure la douleur fut ravivé et je fermai les yeux. Elle s'y prit tout doucement. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma peau nue et un frisson d'excitation parcouru tout mon corps. Avec cette douleur intense j'avais l'impression que mes sens étaient décuplés. Elyza finit par me retirer mon pantalon et me refit le garrot avant de revenir s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle examina la plaie.

\- T'es prête ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être prête pour ce genre de chose ?

\- Je prends ça pour un oui…

        Elle arrivait toujours à me faire rire dans les situations les plus délicates. Elle prit une de mes mains dans les siennes et serra son étreinte.

\- Ça va aller.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, dis-je la voix tremblante.

        Elle lâcha son emprise et sortit sa bouteille d'eau de son sac et me la tendit. Je bus sans rechigner, elle but ensuite, puis se versa de l'eau sur les mains pour les rincer un peu.

\- Ah !

\- Quoi ? demandai-je affolée.

        Elle attrapa une branche qui traînait et me la tendit.

\- Mort ça, c'est plus prudent.

        Je souris en prenant le bâton et le mit entre mes dents. Elle se frotta les mains et les posa autour de la blessure. Elle avait les paumes moites et les doigts froids. Sûrement à cause du stress.

\- J'y vais franco hein !

\- Euun euun, marmonnai-je.

        Sans plus attendre elle enfonça ses doigts dans la plaie en fronçant les sourcils. Une douleur sourde me parcouru tout le corps, je mordais le bâton de toutes mes forces. C'était insupportable. Je criais à travers l'écorce, mais j'essayai de me limiter, ce n'était pas le moment de rameuter des rodeurs. Elle arriva à saisir la balle et tira dessus. La douleur fut encore plus insupportable. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur sa cuisse s'y agrippa. J'étais sûre de lui faire mal mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Elle finit par retirer la balle et posa ses deux mains sur la plaie pour empêcher le sang de sortir.

\- Merde, merde, ronchona-t-elle.

        Je sentais mes forces me quitter mais j'essayai de résister.

\- Tu peux faire pression sur ta blessure ?

        Je crachai le bâton et retirai ma main de sa cuisse pour venir rejoindre les siennes sur ma blessure. Elle retira ses mains pour laisser place aux miennes.

\- Appuie du plus fort que tu peux, ça ne sera pas long.

        Elle retira instinctivement son débardeur, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge devant moi, et l'enroula autour de ma cuisse. J'enlevai mes mains pour qu'elle le noue fortement autour de la plaie. Le tissu blanc se macula de sang. Elle resserra aussi le garrot en guise de double sécurité.

\- C'est fini ! s'exclama-t-elle en se versant un peu d'eau sur les mains pour rincer le sang.

        Elle m'aida aussi à rincer les miennes. Puis elle me souleva pour aller m'installer un peu plus loin, pour m'éloigner de tout ce sang que j'avais perdu.

\- Hé bah franchement, dis-je en reprenant place sur le sol, c'était moins pire que ce que je pensais… Mais je t'avoue que ça fait p*tain de mal…

\- Tu m'as lacéré la cuisse, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire !

\- Ahah, à mon avis c'est difficilement comparable !

        Nous nous mîmes à rire. La situation n'était pas forcément drôle, mais nous avions besoin de libérer tout le stress accumulé. Au bout d'un moment mes rires se transformèrent en pleurs et des larmes déferlèrent sur mes joues.

\- Hey Alicia…

        Je n'arrivai pas à m'arrêter. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller.

\- Pardon, c'est que… ils sont tous morts… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un de mes proches mourir… On était un peu une famille tous les huit et… c'est horrible… Et… et j'ai eu tellement peur de te voir mourir toi aussi…

\- C'est vrai que j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer aux pertes… Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'équipe entière se fait décimer… Bien sûr je vais les regretter, mais j'ai, malheureusement apprit à vivre avec ces pertes…

\- Pourtant tu m'as tout de suite aidé quand je me suis fait tirer dessus…

        Elle relâcha son étreinte et mit son visage face au mien.

\- Au début je t'ai pris dans l'équipe car tu m'avais l'air féroce, et je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à toi, tu pouvais mourir à n'importe quel moment. Mais on a commencé à parler à la belle étoile presque chaque soir toi et moi et j'y ai pris goût. Ces moments à admirer le ciel me font oublier l'horreur que ce monde est devenu, si bien que pendant chaque sortie je n'attends qu'une chose, rentrer au camp pour admirer le ciel à tes côtés. Je ne voulais pas m'attacher et je t'ai rencontré… Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir là-bas…

\- Elyza…

        Elle baissa la tête pour cacher des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. En revanche les miennes ne coulaient plus. J'attrapai son menton et relevai son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les miens. La lueur des flammes les rendait bleu sombre, c'était magnifique. Sa bouche tremblait. J'essuyai ses larmes en caressant ses deux joues. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était peut-être la douleur, peut-être ma tête qui tournait, ou bien à cause de l'immense chaleur qu'il faisait dans cette cabane, peut-être simplement aussi que j'en avais terriblement envie, mais mes lèvres avancèrent doucement vers les siennes. Je la vis amorcer elle aussi le mouvement et nos bouches finirent par se rencontrer. Nos yeux se fermèrent, nos bouches s'ouvrirent rapidement. Je ne tenais plus, je voulais goûter ses lèvres et sa langue. Tout cela me donnait le tournis. Une boule serra ma poitrine lorsque nos langues entrèrent en contact. Le baisa dura un instant avant que nous nous séparions. Elle cola son front contre le mien.

\- Je m'étais juré de ne plus m'attacher à personne, chuchota Elyza.

        Je sentais son souffle effleurer mes lèvres lorsqu'elle parlait.

\- Je m'étais juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse…

        Je décollai mon front pour la regarder. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

\- Je m'étais juré de ne plus souffrir lorsque quelqu'un disparaîtrai… Mais si tu disparaissais…

\- Je ne vais pas disparaître, dis-je en caressant sa main.

\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, regarde aujourd'hui…

\- Je ne disparaîtrais pas tant que tu seras là pour veiller sur moi comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui…

\- Si je mets des vies en danger pour te sauver, à quoi je vais ressembler ? dit-elle en retirant sa main de mon étreinte.

\- Je…

        Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Elle secoua la tête et se leva. Elle s'approcha du feu pour l'éteindre et resta devant le foyer un instant. La chaleur baissa petit à petit, rendant l'atmosphère plus supportable. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'elle était en soutien-gorge devant moi. Je retirai ma chemise et la tendis dans sa direction.

\- Tiens, prend la si tu veux…

        Elyza se retourna vers moi.

\- C'est gentil… répondit-elle en s'approchant.

        Elle attrapa ma chemise et l'enfila, elle ne put par contre pas fermer les boutons, le vêtement était trop serré.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien, dit-elle en souriant tristement.

        Il y eu un nouveau silence pendant lequel elle resta debout en face de moi.

\- Tu.. osai-je enfin, tu as dis que tu t'étais juré de ne plus tomber amoureuse… Amoureuse ?

       Elle souffla gentiment et revint s'asseoir près de moi. Mes yeux avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à l'ambiance sombre, j'arrivai presque à voir la couleur de ses yeux.

\- Au bout d'une semaine j'ai compris, commença-t-elle, j'ai compris que tu ne me laissais pas indifférente. J'ai essayé de repousser mes pensées mais rien à faire, plus le temps passait plus je m'attachai à toi. Et j'ai finis par tomber amoureuse de toi… Je ne pensais même pas que j'en étais capable si vite… Sauf que j'ai appris à bien des reprises que l'amour était une faiblesse… Je ne peux pas faire ça…

\- Elyza, dis-je la gorge nouée, au premier regard que tu m'as accordée je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu peux trouver ça stupide, cul cul ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais c'est la vérité. Un lien si fort qui se crée entre deux êtres ne peut pas être une faiblesse. Surtout dans ce monde.

\- Justement dans ce monde ! s'exclama-t-elle, il suffirait que tu meures pour que je me désintègre, littéralement !

\- De toute façon c'est trop tard.

\- Trop tard ?

\- Tu viens de m'avouer tes sentiments, je viens de te dire que j'étais amoureuse de toi, on ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai failli perdre ma jambe aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est ce qui te repousse, mais justement, j'ai envie de profiter des derniers plaisirs de ce monde avant de plus en avoir l'occasion !

\- Alicia…

        Je voyais que ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer une nouvelle fois, c'était trop douloureux. J'attrapai son visage dans mes mains et fonçai sur sa bouche. Je sentis au début sa réticence, mais après avoir un peu insisté elle se laissa faire et se laissa même aller. Nos langues se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois et se caressèrent doucement, tendrement. Nous nous embrassâmes un long moment avant que, soudainement, Elyza soit comme électrifiée. Elle lâcha ma bouche pour venir s'asseoir sur moi et me regarda bien 10 secondes dans les yeux. Mon cœur défailli, je pouvais lire le désir dans son regard et cela avait le don de m'émoustiller.

\- Elyza…, geignis-je sans cacher mon envie d'elle.

        Elle emprisonna mes lèvres pour m'embrasser encore plus fougueusement que quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'arrivai presque plus à suivre le rythme tellement elle y mettait de passion. Ses mains finirent par atterrir sur mon débardeur au niveau de ma poitrine. Elle s'y prit tout doucement et cette lenteur paraissait étrange en comparaison avec la fougue qu'elle mettait dans ses baisers. On sentait qu'elle voulait bien faire, qu'elle ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je passais mes mains sous sa chemise ouverte pour caresser son ventre, ses côtes puis son dos. Elle frissonnait malgré la chaleur. Je finis par arriver au niveau de ses épaules pour les dénuder et retirer complètement sa chemise, ma chemise. Elyza dû prendre cela pour un signal car elle passa instantanément ses doigts sous mon débardeur, les glissa sous mon soutien-gorge pour caresser mes seins à même la peau. Mon désir en fut décuplé et je laissai échapper un gémissement pour lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais plus. Nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret et elle me regarda de nouveau. Elle retira mon débardeur, le posa à côté de la chemise et entreprit de retirer son soutien-gorge. Je pris un petit temps pour admirer ses seins libérés devant moi. Son corps légèrement potelé était d'une beauté fracassante. Je retirais à mon tour mon sous vêtement et me mit à rougir lorsqu'elle posa son regard rassurant sur ma poitrine. Je désignai son jean avec malice. Elle se mordit la lèvre en riant et se leva pour le retirer, ainsi que ses chaussures.

\- Tu peux continuer dans ta lancé, dis-je alors qu'elle se trouvait en culotte devant moi.

        Elyza rougit et fit glisser son dernier bout de tissu le long de ses jambes. D'un coup timide, elle cacha ses parties intimes et rougit de plus belle, on aurait dit Vénus dans le tableau de Botticelli.

\- Tu es magnifique… chuchotai-je pour la rassurer.

\- T-toi aussi…

        C'était la première fois que je la voyais hésiter. Je lui tendis la main et elle l'attrapa. Elyza s'accroupie devant moi pour dénouer mes lacets, elle retira délicatement mes chaussures et donna un baiser sur mes deux pieds. Elle vint ensuite au-dessus de moi et me retira ma culotte. Elle fit très attention lorsqu'elle passa sur ma blessure et y déposa un baiser imaginaire. Puis elle remonta en embrassant, réellement, ma cuisse, mon aine, mon sexe – j'en tremblais de plaisir -, mon ventre, mon sein, mon cou, mon menton, ma bouche. Elle revint finalement s'asseoir sur moi en passant une de ses jambes sous une des miennes. Elle avança doucement et nos deux intimités entrèrent en contact. J'eus l'impression qu'une boule de chaleur parcouru tout mon corps. Je voulais posséder son corps, je voulais posséder son être tout entier, son âme. Elyza fonça sur ma bouche, me mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure avant de littéralement dévorer ma lèvre supérieure. Son corps commença à faire des mouvements, le mien se cambra mécaniquement sous le plaisir. J'essayais de l'embrasser du mieux que je pouvais, mais vu tout le désir qui explosait en moi, c'était difficile de s'y concentrer. Je posais mes mains sur son dos, d'abord pour le caresser de long en large, puis pour m'y agripper. Ma cuisse me faisait mal, je ressentais comme une sensation de brûlure au niveau de la plaie. Mais mon désir était si intense que j'arrivais à mettre cette douleur de côté. J'aimais tellement la sensation du corps d'Elyza contre le mien que je ne pouvais ressentir autre chose que du bonheur et du bienêtre.

        Lorsque le désir devint trop intense, je remontai mes mains pour m'accrocher à ses épaules, j'étais sûre de lui avoir laissé des traces de griffures partant du milieu de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses mains farfouillaient mes cheveux, les caressant tendrement pour finir par s'y agripper elles aussi. Je respirai si fort, j'étais tellement essoufflée, j'avais tant besoin d'avaler de grandes bouffées d'air que, à mon grand regret, je ne pouvais plus l'embrasser. Elle non plus vraisemblablement car elle ne quémanda pas mes lèvres et au contraire bascula sa tête en arrière. Sa poitrine magnifique s'offrait à moi, j'y déposai ma bouche un instant, forcé de me décoller bien vite par manque d'air. Mais mes quelques baisers sur ses mamelons avaient eu l'effet escompté car un gémissement plus sourd que les autres émana de sa gorge. Elyza rebascula sa tête en avant et vint blottir son visage contre mon épaule. Nos mouvements s'accélérèrent.

        En réalité c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour avec une femme. Et pourtant, avec Elyza j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie. C'était juste naturel. Nous étions juste deux personnes qui nous aimions et qui éprouvions un grand désir l'une pour l'autre. Jamais je ne m'étais sentis aussi bien, pas même avant l'apocalypse. Une multitude de sensations nouvelles englobaient mon corps. Chaleur et frisson, bonheur et douleur, joie et peur. Je voulais que jamais ce moment ne s'arrête.

        Je sentis l'orgasme arriver et monter en moi. Je m'agrippai de plus en plus à son dos, elle se cambrait de plus en plus. Je la sentais partir elle aussi. Pendant un quart de seconde la condition « zombies » me traversa l'esprit, mais je chassai vite cette pensée pour me concentrer sur notre désir. Je crois qu'elle atteignit la jouissance avant moi. Je sentis son corps trembler, être parcouru par une sorte de décharge électrique. Son souffle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour que finalement l'air contenu dans ses poumons soit expulsé à vive allure et bruyamment contre mon cou. Sachant que je n'étais pas encore parti, elle continua ses mouvements de balancier tout en respirant excessivement fort. Quelques secondes me suffirent. Je crispai tous les membres de mon corps pour sentir la jouissance monter en moi. Soudain elle se décolla de mon cou pour poser son visage devant le mien, comme pour m'observer. Son regard me fit un effet de dingue et je finis par gémir dans un dernier mouvement du bassin. Mes yeux se fermèrent et ma tête bascula en arrière. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de mon cou et arriva entre mes seins. Lorsqu'elle comprit que j'avais joui elle cessa de bouger. Je rouvris les yeux et me jetai sur sa bouche pour posséder à nouveau sa langue. Je dus bientôt quitter ses lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle. Elle rit doucement puis caressa ma joue et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Tu es belle… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime…

        Elle sourit de nouveau et m'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Elyza entre deux baisers.

\- Alors tu veux bien essayer avec moi ? demandai-je timidement.

        Ma bouche était toujours toute proche de la sienne et nos nez se chatouillaient.

\- Tu veux bien, repris-je, même avec tous les risques que ce nouveau monde implique ? J'ai besoin de toi Elyza… j'ai besoin que tu me rendes heureuse…

        Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois passionnément. Je sentais qu'elle essayait de mettre toute sa passion dans le baiser. Elle finit par se décoller et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets d'essayer de faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse et te protéger.

        Elle sourit et des larmes m'échappèrent.

\- Merci…

        Elle rit et essuya mes larmes en les embrassant. Puis elle se leva, ramassa nos affaires et me tendit les miennes. Elle s'habilla et m'aida à enfiler ma culotte de la jambe que je ne pouvais pas bouger. Elle nous confectionna une couche avec les couvertures qu'elle avait trouvé et en garda une pour nous couvrir. Je pris appuis sur son épaule pour me lever et nous allâmes nous installer sur le lit improvisé. Elle m'aida à m'allonger confortablement puis vint se blottir contre moi.

\- Il faut qu'on dorme un peu, dit-elle, il est trop tard pour qu'on rentre maintenant, il va commencer à faire nuit, et puis en se couchant tôt on pourra se lever et partir aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il faut qu'on rentre au plus vite pour qu'Abby examine ta jambe.

\- J'ai pas envie que le soleil se lève… dis-je en enfouissant mon nez dans son cou.

\- Moi non plus…

        Elle attrapa mon menton entre deux de ses doigts et amena mon visage contre le sien. Sa bouche se posa délicatement contre la mienne et sa langue caressa lentement mes lèvres avant de pénétrer la barrière de mes dents pour venir jouer avec ma langue. Le baiser dura presque éternellement.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cet OS ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :)**

**Pour les fans du Clexa, je vais bientôt poster un autre OS, tout petit, de la rencontre entre un raton-laveur et une lionne, représentant bien sûr Lexa et Clarke !**


End file.
